


Reto ni Tita

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Kissing, Basically Sakuatsu are idiots, Bickering, Crack, Developing Relationship, Dramatic Kiyoomi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HQFiloWeek2020, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shunga Atsumu, Super light angst you won't even feel it hahaha
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: Anong mangyayari kung ang dalawang taong walang ginawa kundi mangbangayan e magpanggap na magkarelasyon para malusutan ang problema nila?o kung saan nagsabwatan si Atsumu at Kiyoomi na magpanggap bilang mag-jowa para matakasan ang pangungulit ng pamilya nila. Pero teka! May nahulog yata? Mas malaking problema.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Reto ni Tita

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all have a Tita Baby in our families. Pakiabangan po siya, ang vital role sa fic na ito. Hahaha!! Wala sana akong entry for this day pero I remember the HC I had kung saan si Kiyoomi ang bunso sa magpipinsan na laging hinahanapan ng jowa kapag umuuwi sa family gatherings plus si Atsumu na friend niya na hinahanapan na ng apo ng Mama niya.
> 
> Anumang pagkakahalintulad sa totoong buhay ay purely coincidental at mula lamang sa malikot kong utak. I tried my best incorporating Filipino family feels sa fic na 'to and the holiday season too!! ^^
> 
> Maraming salamat for Mama Rix sa pag-beta ng fic na 'to and kay Kim palagi sa pagtutulak sa akin sa bangin ng sakuatsu. And to Xia as always for everything. 
> 
> This is my first try sa fake dating and I think we need more sakuatsu fake dating aus!!! Rated Mature para sa lenggwahe. Please do enjoy reading this baby as much as I loved writing this one.
> 
> HQFiloWeek2020 Day 3: Filipino Families and Neighborhoods

* * *

_ "So…" _

"So, ano? Inuubos mo na naman oras ko, Atsumu. Nakakatuwa ba 'yon?" hinilot ni Kiyoomi ang sentido niya habang hindi pa rin maubos-ubos ni Atsumu ang pagkain sa plato nito.

Si Atsumu ang tinik sa lalamunan ni Kiyoomi. Ewan ba niya kung paano niya naging kaibigan ang isang 'to. Sa pagkakatanda ni Kiyoomi ay bigla na lang siyang nilapitan ni Atsumu noong college days nila at ideneklarang  _ friends _ na raw sila.

Hanggang sa nasanay na si Kiyoomi na panay lang ang pagsunod nito sa kanya at umabot na nga ngayon sa puntong may stable na silang trabaho pero wala pa rin itong ginawa kundi magpalibre.

At ang isasagot lang ni Atsumu kapag binawal niya ito ay,  _ "E uto-uto ka rin naman. Isang ngawa ko lang pinapakain mo ako." _

"E kung kamao ko kaya ipakain ko sa iyo?! Ano bang nangyayari sa iyo? Mukha kang palibre, wala ka na bang trabaho?"

Sinimangutan lang siya ni Atsumu na parang bata kung kumain, napakakalat ng bibig nito. Inabutan niya ito ng tissue at inirapan. "Dalian mo na kasi, Tsumu! Also pahiran mo nga 'yang bibig mo. Nako, uuwi kami next weekend ng probinsya. Hindi pa ako nag-aayos ng gamit. Magbabalot pa ako ng regalo."

"Bakit, anong meron?" Takang tanong ni Atsumu sa kanya.

"Usual. Sixtieth Birthday ni Tita Baby. You know, si Tita na mapapel."

Tumawa si Atsumu, "Uy si Tita Baby! 'Yung hanap nang hanap kung may jowa ka tapos nirereto ako sa anak niya. Tama ba ako?"

Tumango si Kiyoomi at sinipa si Atsumu sa ilalim ng upuan. "La, kupal. Feel na feel mo ireto ka sa pinsan ko e dugyot naman 'yon! 'Di naliligo, sus! Sabagay mga ganoon naman tipuhan mo e para madaling iwanan."

"Hoy gago ka, Omi! Hindi naman ako nang-iiwan ano! Wala akong balak patulan 'yung espasol mong pinsan. Saka may iba akong gusto na i-reto ni Tita Baby sa akin."

Sumayaw-sayaw sa kalokohan ang mata ni Atsumu. Close talaga ang kaibigan niya sa pamilya nila. Madalas kasi silang magkasama noong college. Idagdag pa na nakakasama rin nila Kiyoomi ang lalaki kapag may family events sa pamilya nila. 

At  _ Diyos ko mahabagin, _ hindi lang din iisang beses napagkamalan na mag-jowa silang dalawa.

"Sino naman? E sa pagkakaalam ko, ako na lang ang hindi pa nagpapakilala ng jowa sa kanila –"

Naputol ang train of thought ni Kiyoomi nang makitang taas-baba ang kilay ngayon ni Atsumu, "Syempre ikaw. Papareto ako kay Tita Baby, gusto ko po 'yung masungit na kulot."

"Tangina mo. Buwisit ka! Kilabutan ka nga sa iniisip mo."

_ "Lugi ka pa?! Labyu too, Omi." _

  
  


Pagkatapos ng uneventful dinner nila ay nagpalit sila ng venue at lumipat sa coffee shop dahil napakapapilit ni Atsumu na magkuwento. This time ay nilibre naman siya nito ng matcha at okay, aaminin ni Kiyoomi na puwede na si Atsumu as a person.

Kaya lang ay napaka-pamuwisit talaga nito sa buhay niya. Walang araw na hindi ito kakapit na parang linta kahit hindi sila nagkikita. Akala mo ay hindi demanding ang mga trabaho nila sa opisina.

Given naman na guwapo si Atsumu pero ito ang depinisyon ng  _ gagong guwapo _ sa buhay niya. Ang daming nagkakandarapa rito pero siguro kapag kaibigan mo na for a long time ang isang tao ay hindi ka na matutuwang makita ang mukha ni Atsumu ng paulit-ulit.

Baka lang immune na si Kiyoomi sa taglay nitong karisma. Hindi na talaga siya tinatablan ng kahit anong gawin ni Atsumu except na lang kung pipikunin siya nito. 

"Omi, tulala ka na naman?! Anong iniisip mo? Ako ba? Omi, nasa harap mo na ako, huwag mo na akong pagpantasyahan!"

Binato niya ito ng tissue sa mukha. "Oo. Ikaw nga. Iniisip ko lang bakit ang pangit mo."

"Wow. Okay nakakahiya naman sa iyo, di marunong mag-appreciate ng regalo ng Diyos sa sangkatauhan. Teka nga, hindi naman kasi ito ang pinunta ko rito. Na-stress din naman ako, Omi!"

Mukha namang kapani-paniwala na may problema nga si Atsumu. Pinanood lang ni Kiyoomi ang lalaki habang patuloy siya sa pagsipsip ng drinks niya. "Anong nangyari? May problema ba sa bahay niyo? Sa office? Si Osamu na naman?"

Narinig niya ang buntong-hininga ni Atsumu at medyo naalarma na si Kiyoomi. Bihira lang itong magkaganito kaya mukhang seryoso na nga ang usapan.

"Partly siguro si Osamu ang nagsimula ng problema," panimula ni Atsumu. "Nag-uwi kasi ng boyfriend si kambal noong birthday ni Papa. So tuwang-tuwa sila. E si Mama mag-fiftieth birthday na. Two months from now kaya kinukulit ako, hinahanapan ako ng apo! Apo, Kiyoomi! Paano ko naman ibibigay 'yon?! Gusto raw nila ng apo, regaluhan ko raw sila!"

Muntik nang maibuga ni Kiyoomi ang inumin niya kaya lang ay pinigilan niya ang sarili at tinawanan na lang si Atsumu. "Sa dami naman ng bagay na hihilingin sa iyo, 'yan pa?"

"Anong gagawin ko, Omi! Gusto na nga yata ako ipa-advertise ni Papa sa dyaryo magkaroon lang ng jowa?! Nakakatakot. Tulungan mo ako!"

Tinaasan lang niya ito ng kilay. "Anong tulong gusto mong makuha sa akin, gago? Sarili ko nga hindi ko matulungan e ikaw pa kaya!"

Ngumuso si Atsumu at iniiwas ni Kiyoomi ang tingin. Kamukha ni Atsumu ang tuta niya kaya ayaw niya itong titigan dahil baka bumigay si Kiyoomi sa pagmumukha nito.

"Stop that! Kamukha mo si Peachy! Hindi bagay sa iyo, Atsumu."

"So cute na ba ako sa paningin mo?" Akma niya itong susuntukin ngunit pinigilan siya ng lalaki. "Omi, kung magkaka-boyfriend ako titigilan na nila ako. Tulungan mo na ako."

"Saan naman ako kukuha ng gagawin mong jowa-jowaan? Hindi naman maniniwala sina Tita kung blockmates natin noong college kasi walang may type sa 'yo! Wala rin akong kilala sa high school friends mo."

Nang hindi pa rin umiimik si Atsumu ay iniangat na ni Kiyoomi ang tingin at nakitang titig na titig ito sa kanya. "Atsumu? Hindi ko gusto 'yang tingin mo ha."

"Bakit, gusto ka ba! Bakit pa maghahanap sa blockmates or co-workers kung puwedeng ikaw na lang ang maging boyfriend ko? Sige na Kiyoomi, hanggang sa maniwala lang sila Mama at Papa. Maso-solve pa natin 'yung problema mo sa kamag-anak mo."

Tumayo na si Kiyoomi dahil pointless ang usapan na ito pero agad siyang hinila ni Atsumu pabalik ngayon sa tabi nito.

"Atsumu naman," angal ni Kiyoomi. "Ako? Ako pa talaga? Mas lalong hindi maniniwala pamilya mo kapag ako kasi, no offense, pero  _ yuck! _ Hindi talaga kita papatulan."

"Ina mo ka, ikaw kala mo papatulan kita?! Maninigas na lang lahi ko kaysa sa iyo pa ako matali 'no!"

_ Okay. That hurt. _

Pero hindi niya iyon aaminin kay Atsumu at ibigay ang satisfaction na medyo nasaktan siya. Walang alam si Kiyoomi sa relasyon.  _ Hell,  _ wala pa siyang nagiging kasintahan man lang sa buhay niya. Hindi pa rin niya nararanasang maligawan dahil basted agad ang mga lalaki sa kanya.

"Ang sama mo! Ikaw na nga may kailangan sa akin, makapagsalita ka kala mo gusto ko ring matali sa kagaya mo!"

Lumambot ang ekspresyon ni Atsumu, mukha na naman itong kawawang tuta sa paningin ni Kiyoomi ngayon.

"Sige na, Omi. It’s not so bad na maging fake boyfriend mo. Puwede tayo mag-set ng boundaries tapos kung gaano lang katagal. Basta matigil na 'yung pangungulit ni Mama ko sa akin. Ayaw mo ba? Pati problema mo next week matatapos na."

Huminga nang malalim si Kiyoomi. Gusto niya na sanang um-oo kaya lang ay tinitimbang niya pa ang sitwasyon. "Can you please give me some time to think? I mean, paano naman mangyayari 'to? Baka pati sina Mama at Papa magtaka na out of all people, bakit ikaw pa?"

"Kiyoomi naman," reklamo ni Atsumu. "Kailangan pa ba nating mag-isip? Nandito na tayo. Win-win 'to para sa ating dalawa. Kapag nalaman ni Mama na ikaw ang boyfriend ko, hindi na ako hahanapan ng apo. Kapag sa 'yo naman titigilan ka na ng angkan mo, lalo na ni Tita Baby."

Hindi na umimik si Kiyoomi. Naririnig niyang kumakahol ang aso niya habang nakatitig kay Atsumu. "Bigyan mo ako at least three days para mag-desisyon."

"Kailangan pa ba 'yan? Now na, Omi. Kasi kung papayag ka, bibili na ako ng damit na isusuot at ibibigay na gift sa Tita mo."

"Teka nga!" mahinang saway niya kay Atsumu. "Sino nagsabi na sasama ka sa akin? Anong klaseng relasyon ang ipapakita natin sa kanila? E makita lang kita naiinis na ako agad."

Nagulat si Kiyoomi nang abutin ni Atsumu ang daliri niya sa ibabaw ng lamesa at pagsalikupin ang mga kamay nila. "Kaya nga gagawa tayo ng kuwento. Kung gusto mong maging sweet ako, bigay ko 'yon sa 'yo lahat. Kilala na kita all my life, ikaw ang perfect candidate ko."

Bumulong pa si Atsumu, hindi matanggal ni Kiyoomi ang mata rito na halos tunawin siya.  _ "At kahit hindi mo aminin, ako lang din ang papayagan mong hawakan ka ng ganito. Kaya kitang palambutin." _

  
  


Habol ni Kiyoomi ang hininga, dama niya ang pamumula ng pisngi kaya tinampal niya ang kamay ni Atsumu para pagtakpan ang mabilis na tibok ng puso niya. Balik na naman ang lalaki sa pagngisi dahil napatunayan nito ang punto sa kanya.

"See! Kinilig ka sa akin! Aminin mo na, Kiyoomi. I'll make this  _ fake relationship _ worthwhile. I promise you, mag-e-enjoy ka. Kapag ayaw mo na, just tell me, basta hayaan mo akong gawin ang duty ko bilang boyfriend mo. At sana ganoon ka rin sa akin."

"Okay," hinga ni Kiyoomi. Unti-unti nang nagsi-sink in sa kanya ang kahibangan nila ni Atsumu at sumasakit na ang ulo niya. "Okay. Sige. Pero ayaw ko ng nangangaliwa. Ayaw kong lolokohin mo ako kahit  _ joke time  _ lang tayong dalawa."

Mabilis na tumango si Atsumu sa kanya kasabay ang pag-usli ng labi nito. "Oo naman, grabe ka sa akin! Alam mo naman na stick to one lang ako. Promise ko sa iyo, hindi ka magsisisi. Now let's seal it with a kiss."

Umirap na lang si Kiyoomi. "Seal mo mukha mo! Oh god, pinagsisisihan ko na. Tara na nga, ihatid mo na ako sa bahay para maging kapani-paniwala ka."

  
  


**

  
  


Atsumu Miya's Dating Guide:

  1. Endearments. Maraming endearments to the point na mauumay sila.
  2. Dates and public display of affection. Holding hands, yakap, at kiss.
  3. Kailangan laging sweet para magmukhang totoo sa harap ng parents.
  4. Hindi puwedeng tumanggi kapag gustong ihatid si Kiyoomi sa bahay.
  5. Kung tatapusin na ang deal, hindi puwedeng kasalanan ni Atsumu ang hiwalayan.



  
  


Pinasadahan ni Kiyoomi ang listahan at talagang kumibot ang mata niya sa pangalawang item.

"Paano naging beneficial 'to sa ating dalawa? E ikaw lang yata ang matutuwa rito."

Ibinagsak ni Kiyoomi ang papel sa lamesa at tinitigan ng masama si Atsumu. Nasa apartment sila ng lalaki at parang wala lang rito lahat.

"Kiyoomi, kailangan natin 'yon. Saan ka nakakita ng magjowa na hindi man lang naghahawakan? Okay, kung hard pass ka sa halik, e 'di kahit sa cheeks siguro? Malinis naman ako, saka kapag hinihingi lang ng sitwasyon."

Tumango na lang si Kiyoomi at huminga. Tama naman palagi si Atsumu. "Okay, fine. So paano natin sila mapapaniwalang totoo tayo?"

  
  


_ "Ganito lang kasimple, Omi…" _

  
  
  
  
  


"Hindi ko na talaga alam kung paano natin malulusutan 'to. The fact na sumama ka pa means kailangan na nating um-attend ng gatherings together! Speaking of, ikakasal na si Motoya at kailangan ko ng date."

Ibinaba ni Atsumu ang suot na shades para silipin siya at ngumisi pagkatapos. Inabot nito ang kamay niya habang nagmamaneho ito sabay halik doon. "So, inaaya mo ba ako bilang date mo?"

  
  


_ Tangina. _

Parang sinuntok si Kiyoomi sa sikmura pagkakita sa ngiti ni Atsumu at kung paano hanginin ang buhok nito habang binabaybay nila ang daan pauwi sa probinsya nila Kiyoomi. 

Hinablot niya ang kamay at kaagad nag-iwas ng tingin. Alam na alam nito kung saan ito nagmumukhang guwapo.  _ Pero gago pa rin,  _ mahinang kastigo ng utak niya.

"Oo na, nang magtigil ka na kadadaldal mo riyan." Lumunok si Kiyoomi. "Unless magkaroon ka na ng someone special next year."

Tinawanan siya ni Atsumu at tinapik lang sa pisngi. "Seselos agad 'yan? As long as you need me, Omi. Nandito ako. Magkasama tayo rito together."

Basically ang naisip na kwento ni Atsumu ay tipikal na friends na na-in love sa isa't isa. Na 'yung inis ay mina-mask lang ang pagmamahal. Si Atsumu ang nagtapat, si Atsumu ang nanuyo, at hindi raw nakatiis si Kiyoomi sa charms nito.

_ Ah. Wala naman siyang choice kundi um-oo. _

Umiling na lang si Kiyoomi at ngumiti. Papasikat pa lang ang araw, kinakabahan man siya, pero masaya siya dahil kasama niya ngayon si Atsumu. 

  
  


Hindi siya nito pababayaan.

  
  


_ "Tulog ka pa, layo pa tayo." _

  
  
  


**

  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang oras. Naunang bumaba si Kiyoomi ng sasakyan at sinalubong siya kaagad ng magulang na nauna nang umuwi. Nagsimula na ang bulung-bulungan dahil sa kotseng naghatid kay Kiyoomi.

"O nandito na pala ang paborito kong pamangkin!"

Gusto sanang sumimangot ni Kiyoomi ngunit pinigilan niya ang sarili at siniksik ang malaking katawan sa pagitan ng Mama at Papa niya. "Hello po, Tita Baby. Happy Birthday po! Nasa car pa po 'yung gift  _ namin _ ."

Diniinan ni Kiyoomi ang salitang  _ namin _ at nagtaka ang buong pamilya Sakusa, maging ang mga pinsan at pamangkin ni Kiyoomi na may mga dala-dalang plus one ngayong araw.

"Namin? Totoo na nga ba ang balita? Akala namin, nagbibiro lang ang mama mo nang sabihing may kasama kang uuwi. May nobyo ka na ba, bunsoy? Kasama mo ba? Guwapo ba?"

Abalang-abala ang mga ito sa paulit-ulit na tanong sa kanya at hindi na natutuwa si Kiyoomi dahil napakabagal ni Atsumu mag-park ng kotse.

"Anak, may boyfriend ka na ba?" namilog ang mata ni Mama Sakusa habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Ngumiwi lang si Kiyoomi. "Imposible bang magkaroon, Ma? Baka nga 'di ka na magulat kapag nalaman mo kung sino."

Maya-maya ay halos lumuwa ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang may yumakap sa likod niya sabay halik sa pisngi. "Sorry, love. Natagalan lang. Kinausap ako ng kapitbahay niyo kung saan ako nag-park. Tita, Tito, mano po."

Hindi lang yata si Kiyoomi ang nagulat kundi buong angkan nila dahil biglang nanahimik ang mga ito nang makita si Atsumu na nakalingkis sa kanya.

"Tita Baby, Happy birthday po! Gift po namin ni Omi ko sa inyo." Sabay abot ni Atsumu ng rito ng isang malaking box.

"Salamat, hijo. P-Pero… Ikaw ang boyfriend ng bunso kong pamangkin? Pero paano na ang dalaga ko, Atsumu?"

Pinanood ni Kiyoomi kung paano dalhin ni Atsumu ang usapan. Kung sumiksik pa siya lalo sa yakap nito ay hindi na lang niya iyon aaminin. Napapayapa siya habang naaamoy ang bango nito.

"Sensya ka na, Tita Baby Mahal ko po 'tong si Omi ko." Maya-maya ay lumingon ito sa gawi ng Mama at Papa ni Kiyoomi. "Tito, Tita, pasensya na po kayo ngayon lang kami nakapagsabi ni Omi."

  
  


_ At tuluyan nang hinimatay si Tita Baby sa gilid. _

  
  
  


Sunud-sunod ang bomba ng tanong kay Atsumu habang nakaupo sila sa hapag. Hinainan na rin ito ng Red Horse ng mga Tito ni Kiyoomi at kahit hindi niya trip hawakan ang namamawis nitong kamay ay ginawa pa rin niya dahil pati siya ay kinakabahan kung paano nila mailulusot ito.

Sobrang heartbroken ni Tita Baby dahil matagal na nitong type si Atsumu para sa mahaderang pinsan ni Kiyoomi. Nakakahiya tuloy dahil naroroon ang boyfriend ng pinsan niya.

  
  


_ "Gaano na kayo katagal ni Kiyo?" _

_ "Seryoso ka ba sa pamangkin ko?" _

_ "Mahal mo ba siya?" _

_ "Bakit ngayon lang kayo nagsabi?" _

  
  


Doon na tuluyang nakisali si Kiyoomi, akma kasing tatagayan na naman si Atsumu pero kinuha na niya iyon sabay lagok sa Red Horse. "Papa naman, hindi lang namin nasabi kasi sinusubukan pa namin noon. Pero katagalan nahulog po kami sa isa't isa. Iniisip lang namin, baka 'di niyo seryosohin kasi lagi kami nagtatalo."

Sinilip niya si Atsumu na pawis na pawis na ngayon, katirikan ng araw pero pinaiinom na ng mga tiyuhun niya. Wala sa sariling dinampot ni Kiyoomi ang panyo niya saka pinahiran ang tumutulong pawis sa gilid ng noo nito.

"Okay ka lang, babe?" Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi bakit nadulas ang bibig niya ngunit tuwang-tuwa siya nang mamula lalo ang leeg nito.

Tumikhim lang si Papa Sakusa sa kanilang dalawa at may ngisi sa labi ang mga tiyuhun ni Kiyoomi. Sinimangutan niya ang mga ito. "Huwag niyo nang painumin boyfriend ko. 'Di naman 'to sanay sa mga tomador na gaya niyo e."

Hinila na niya si Atsumu patayo dahil mabilis ding ibinigay ng tatay niya ang blessings sa kanila. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Hindi pa doon natapos ang  _ pagkilatis _ kay Atsumu. Pagkatapos nilang makaidlip ng magkasama  _ at magkayakap sa iisang kama _ ay inintriga na sila ng mga pinsang babae at mga tiyahin ni Kiyoomi.

"Sabi ko na nga ba, alam ko sa mga titig pa lang noon ni Atsu sa bunso ko, sila talaga magkakatuluyan sa huli. Ito kasing si Kiyo, pabebe pa noon." Sinundot-sundot si Kiyoomi ng kanyang ina sa tagiliran, dahilan para lalo siyang umusog sa tabi ni Atsumu.

"Tsumu, oh! Si Mama!" Tinawanan lang siya ni Atsumu at kinurot sa pisngi. Hindi na namamalayan ni Kiyoomi na naipapakita na niya ang totoong siya rito na maramdamin at malambing.

"Kain na tayo, love?" 

Ang bilis lang kung dumulas sa dila ni Atsumu ang mga salita at nahihibang si Kiyoomi isipin na mukhang masuwerte nga ang magiging  _ totoong _ kasintahan ni Atsumu sakaling putulin na nila ang ugnayan na ito.

"Kuha mo na lang akong pansit saka chicken. Tapos buko salad, ay, babe, pati na rin shanghai. Thank you."

Hindi na talaga alam ni Kiyoomi kung bakit niya hinalikan ang lalaki sa pisngi at tuwang-tuwa nang mamula ang tainga ni Atsumu.

"Hindi na ito nahiya sa boyfriend niya, inutusan pa. Ikaw kamong bata ka, baka sobra kang nagpapa-spoil kay Atsumu ha. Iwan ka niyan, lagot ka."

Inirapan lang ni Kiyoomi ang pinsan niyang hitad na kanina pa tingin nang tingin sa kuko nito habang nagpapasuso ng anak nito.

"Ate, hindi ako iiwan ng boyfriend ko. Tagal na naming magkaibigan bago kami magkaganito. Sanay na 'yon sa ugali ko."

"Totoo po 'yon, mga ate. Sungit po ng kulot na 'to pero mahal ko po 'yan."

Iniabot na ni Atsumu ang paper plate sa kanya at baso na naglalaman ng tubig dahil hindi nagca-carbonated drinks si Kiyoomi. "Thank you, Atsu."

Pinisil ni Atsumu ang ilong niya bago siya sinubuan ng manok. Ilang beses na ba nitong pinahinto ang puso ni Kiyoomi ngayong araw? 

Hindi na niya alam.

  
  


Basta gusto ni Kiyoomi ang pakiramdam kung paano siya inaalagaan ni Atsumu. Wala pang isang araw na kaharap nito ang pamilya niya pero hulog na ang lahat para sa lalaki.

  
  


"Omi, are you okay? Kain na."

  
  


Sumirit ang hangin sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi nang makita ang malambing na ngiti ni Atsumu sa kanya.

  
  


_ Tangina talaga. _

  
  
  


_ Puwede bang huwag na lang nilang ituloy ito, dahil si Kiyoomi yata ang talo rito? _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


"Umuwi kayo sa kasal ni Toya, okay? Kiyo, hindi ako papayag na hindi si Atsumu ang date mo."

Iyon ang paalala ni Tita Belen sa kanila bago umalis. Hindi rin naman sila puwedeng magtagal dahil na rin sa trabaho nila.

"Tita, di rin po ako papayag na iwan nitong pamangkin niyo. Uuwi po kami sa kasal niya next year. Nabanggit na rin po ni Omi sa akin."

Maya-maya ay ang kanyang mama naman ang nagpaalala ng kung anu-ano sa kanilang dalawa. "'Nak, huwag mo nang pakawalan 'yang si Atsumu. Diyos ko, mapapadasal ako para pagkatapos ni Motoya ikaw naman ang ikakasal."

"Ma, kabahan ka nga, nakakatakot ka. Huwag ka muna magbalita ng ganito. Baka po mabati e. Sure ka, ayaw niyo sumabay ni Papa pagluwas?"

Tinulak na lang siya pasakay ng kanyang mama sa kotse ni Atsumu. "Mag-ingat pauwi. Atsu, ang anak ko huwag mo ililiko kung saan-saan."

  
  
  


Dinig na dinig pa rin ni Kiyoomi ang tinig ng kanyang ina kahit nakalayo na sila ni Atsumu. Tahimik ito habang diretso ang tingin ang sa kalsada.

"Sorry talaga sa mga kamag-anak ko." nahihiyang sabi ni Kiyoomi kay Atsumu at huminto na naman ang puso niya sa pagtibok nang ngitian siya nito.

_ Ilang araw lang silang nagkasama pero parang mas gusto na niyang i-consider na seryosohin ito. _

"Okay lang, Omi. Enjoy nga ako eh. Sabi ko naman sa 'yo I'm not so bad, 'di ba? Pero hindi ko ine-expect, masarap kang katabi sa kama. Baka gusto mo mag-sleepover sa amin?"

"Gago ka! That's a one-time thing! Hindi na mauulit 'yon."

"Okay, Kiyoomi. Suit yourself. Dalawang beses lang naman akong nagising na nakadagan ka sa akin."

  
  


Taas-baba na naman ang mga kilay ni Atsumu kaya binabawi na ni Kiyoomi lahat. Kung si Atsumu ay huwag na lang din.

  
  


_ Salamat na lang sa lahat. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Ano kamong ginawa mo?! Nagpanggap kayong mag-jowa ni Atsumu? Talagang inuwi mo siya sa atin? Kiyoomi, ang tanga mo. O ano, I assume nakaka-feel ka na ng something ngayon? Rupok kang gaga ka?"

Tatlong linggo na _post-Tita Baby_ _birthday_ pero matindi pa rin ang tama ni Kiyoomi. Hindi niya alam kung pinakain ba siya ng gayuma ni Atsumu o dahil iyon sa lintik na cuddling session nila noong matulog silang dalawa noon sa kuwarto ni Kiyoomi sa probinsya.

Isa pa ay wala siyang maintindihan dahil patuloy siyang hinahatid-sundo ni Atsumu galing opisina pauwi sa apartment ni Kiyoomi. Napapadalas na rin lalo ang paglabas nila. Kung di sila kakain sa favorite restos ni Kiyoomi ay dinadala siya ni Atsumu sa unit nito at pinagluluto.

  
  


Hindi lang isang beses na nakatulog silang magkayakap. Nasasanay na si Kiyoomi na matulog katabi ito. Kinondisyon na siya ni Atsumu, mula sa bango nito hanggang sa init at lambot ng katawan nitong tila nakakumot kay Kiyoomi sa bawat gabi.

Kaya hirap na hirap siyang lumayas ng unit nito dahil kailangan niyang makausap ang pinsan para naman malamanan ang utak ni Kiyoomi na kay Atsumu na lang yata nakalutang.

"Hindi ko alam, okay! Baka deprived lang ako sa physical touch kaya ako ganito ngayon?"

Gulong-gulo na si Kiyoomi. Nagpipikunan pa rin naman sila ni Atsumu pero hinahanap-hanap na niya iyon sa bawat araw na lumilipas. Sanay na siyang may almusal galing dito, sanay na hinahatid sa opisina. Minsan ay dadayuhin pa siya ni Atsumu sa building niya para lang sabay silang mag-lunch kung hindi siya binibigyan ng  _ boyfriend  _ niya ng baon.

Sa gabi naman ay susunduin siya nito at aayaing kumain sa apartment ni Atsumu o di kaya mag-snacks sila sa labas. Ang punto lang ni Kiyoomi rito ay bakit kina-career masyado ni Atsumu ang pagiging boyfriend sa kanya kung wala namang makakakita sa kanilang dalawa?

"So ang sinasabi mo, umaarte na si Miya na parang boyfriend mo talaga? What's wrong with that? Ayaw mo ba noon, e 'di totohanin niyo! Problema ba 'yon?"

Namaywang si Kiyoomi habang pinanlakihan lang siya ng mata ng pinsan niya. "Toya, hindi naman kasi ganoon kadali 'yon! Hindi ka ba nawe-weirduhan na si Miya pa talaga?"

"Nag-iisip ka ba? The fact na pumayag ka sa kalokohan niyong dalawa only means one thing, 'no! Komportable ka sa kanya. Saka mukha kayong mag-jowa talaga sa mga pictures ni Tita Baby noong birthday niya. Gets bakit nahimatay si Tita."

Buntong-hininga si Kiyoomi at blangkong tumitig sa sahig. "Ayon na nga e. Sa sobrang convincing namin, hindi ko alam kung paano tatanggapin nila Mama kapag  _ naghiwalay  _ na kami."

Tumango lang si Motoya ngunit hindi nakaligtas ang kakaibang kislap ng mata nito. "Okay. Mama mo ba talaga? O ikaw mismo, hindi mo matatanggap pag naghiwalay kayo, ano? Ewan ko sa inyo, you’re making things hard kung puwede namang maghalikan na lang kayong dalawa!"

Maya-maya ay umalis na si Motoya dahil pupunta pa ito sa cake tasting kasama ang fiancé nito at naiwan na naman si Kiyoomi kasama ang magulo niyang utak.

  
  


\--

  
  


Days passed by quickly na ganoon pa rin ang routine nila ni Atsumu. Hanggang sa ang mga araw ay naging buwan na. Sa sobrang sanay na ng magulang niya na hindi na siya umuuwi sa bahay nila ay hindi na nagtatanong ang mga ito kapag bitbit niya ang maruruming damit galing sa unit ni Atsumu.

  
  


"Wala pa ba kayong balak magsama ng manugang ko? Aba halos hindi ka na dito nakatira anak! Parang ginagawa mo na lang kaming taga-laba ng damit mo."

Sinamid si Kiyoomi habang kumakain ng almusal. Maaga siyang gumayak dahil mamimili sila ng regalo ni Atsumu para sa birthday ni Mama Miya.

Walang excuse si Kiyoomi roon lalo na't buong linggo yata siyang nag-stay sa condo unit ni Atsumu. Kung tutuusin ay hindi naman na rin talaga umuuwi si Kiyoomi sa bahay nila. 

Mukhang tama nga si Motoya na walang ibang laman ang bibig ni Kiyoomi kundi ang  _ boypren niyang hilaw. _

"Hindi ka naman namin pinipigilan. Natutuwa nga kami kasi si Atsumu ang naging nobyo mo. Hindi kami mag-aalala kung saan-saan ka nagsusuot."

  
  


Kiming ngumiti na lang si Kiyoomi at pinairal na lang ang katangahan niya. "Hindi po ulit ako uuwi, doon po muna ako kay Atsu para diretso sa birthday ng Mama niya."

Tumango lang ang magulang ni Kiyoomi, hindi na nagulat nang marinig ang pamilyar na makina at busina ng isang sasakyan. Pati na ang mukha ni Atsumu na bumungad pagbukas nila ng pinto.

"Bunso, dito na boyfriend mo!" 

Kinalma niya ang sarili habang inaayos ang bag niya na naglalaman ng mga gamit. 

"E kung bitbitin mo na buong bahay natin, Kiyo? Parang makikipagtanan ka na. Oy, Atsu! Huwag mo nang ibalik 'tong kapatid ko ha?"

Hindi na pinansin ni Kiyoomi ang Ate niyang panay rin ang asar sa kanila. Normal nang si Atsumu ang magbitbit ng gamit niya. Normal na ring si Kiyoomi lang ang nauupo sa tabi nito. Pero normal din bang humahalik si Atsumu palagi sa pisngi o bumbunan niya kapag nagkikita sila?

"Nakaisip ka na ba ng regalo kay Mama mo?" Tanong ni Kiyoomi habang nagmamaneho si Atsumu ngayon. 

"E hindi na puwedeng cake kasi si Osamu na raw bahala mag-customize roon. Iniisip ko air fryer na lang sana? Matagal na akong inaawitan ni Mama e."

"Okay. May dadating din akong dried flowers sa unit mo mamaya. 'Yon na lang bigay ko kay Tita para mas ma-relax siya sa bahay niyo."

"Hindi ka na sana nag-abala pa. Pero thank you, mahal," nakangiting bulong ni Atsumu na para bang hindi nito ginulat si Kiyoomi sa mga sinasabi nito.

  
  


_ Mahal? _

  
  


_ Totoo na ba 'to, o biro pa rin ba? _

  
  
  


Pagkatapos nilang mamili at magpa-gift wrap ay dumiretso sila ng uwi sa unit ni Atsumu. May mga bitbit ding pagkain para hindi na sila magluluto.

Tahimik silang kumain, may makapal na tensyong bumabalot sa ere dahil ito na ang  _ moment of truth _ sa side naman ng pamilya ni Atsumu.

"Kinakabahan ka ba?" tanong ni Atsumu habang side by side silang nagliligpit ng pinagkainan nila. Si Atsumu ang naghuhugas at si Kiyoomi ang naglalagay sa dish rack ng mga pinggan.

"Medyo. Syempre, ngayon lang din malalaman ng parents mo 'yung tungkol sa atin. I mean, given na post ka nang post ng mukha ko pero iba pa rin kapag kaharap mo na sila."

Nang makatapos silang mag-ayos ay tinuyo nila ang mga kamay at magkatabi silang naupo sa sofa. Mabilis na sumiksik si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu. Lahat naman yata ay hindi alam ni Kiyoomi maliban sa katotohanan na nauuhaw siya sa haplos ni Atsumu kahit pa araw-araw na silang magkasama.

"Gusto ka naman ng magulang ko, Omi-omi ko. Huwag kang kabahan. Maging natural lang tayo para hindi nila mahalata na  _ peke _ lang 'to lahat."

May kung ano sa ngiti ni Atsumu na dahilan para humapdi ang puso ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig dito. 

_ Peke. _

  
  


_ Ayaw na ni Kiyoomi sa salitang iyon. _

  
  


"Hindi naman kita pababayaan, 'di ba? Sinabi ko na sa iyo 'to simula pa noong una, kasama mo ako rito. Huwag ka nang mag-alala. 'Lika na, wash ka na tapos matulog na tayo para hindi ka mapuyat bukas."

Umiling si Kiyoomi na parang batang naglalambing bago sumubsob sa leeg ni Atsumu at sininghot ang preskong amoy ng lalaki. "Maya na. Yakap muna."

Narinig niya ang mahinang pagtawa ni Atsumu kasabay ang pagkuskos nito sa bumbunan niya. _ "Okay, baby." _

Normal pa ba ito para sa magkaibigan? Hindi na alam ni Kiyoomi kung anong paniniwalaan at anong gugustuhin niyang sundin. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Kung tatanungin mo siya four months ago, malabo pa sa tubig kanal na sumama si Kiyoomi at mag-pose bilang fake boyfriend ni Atsumu sa birthday ng mama nito. Pero habang nakikita kung gaano kainit ang pagtanggap ng Miya family kay Kiyoomi ay medyo binabagabag ang konsensya niya dahil sobra siyang nag-e-enjoy habang panay ang halik ni Atsumu sa pisngi niya sa tuwing ipapakilala siya ng lalaki sa mga tiyahin bilang boyfriend nito.

Gasgas na ang kuwentong ginawa nila pero unti-unti ay nagkakalinaw na kay Kiyoomi na baka posibleng maging totoo iyon.  _ Magkaibigang nahulog katagalan para sa isa't isa. _

Tuwang-tuwa rin ang Mama ni Atsumu, lalo't matagal na rin siyang kilala ng pamilya ng  _ boyfriend  _ niya.

"Noong sinabi ni Tsumu na may surprise siya sa akin, akala ko naman kung anong regalo, ikaw pala 'yon, 'nak! Tagal-tagal ka nang gusto ng anak ko–bakit mo ba ako sinasaway, Atsumu! Nagsasabi lang ako nang totoo sa future manugang ko!"

Inakbayan siya ni Atsumu, hindi na mabilang ni Kiyoomi kung ilang halik na ba ang pinaulan nito sa balat niya. Pakiramdam niya tuloy ay kaamoy na niya si Atsumu ngayon. Lalong kumabog ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi.

  
  


_ Siya? _

_ Gusto? _

  
  


_ Matagal na siyang gusto ni Atsumu? _

"Ma, huwag mo ngang tinatakot 'tong baby ko. Baka iwan pa ako nito." Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Atsumu at umiwas ito ng tingin. Ilang saglit pa ay inakay na sila ng ginang sa hapag para kumain.

Nasa kasagsagan sila ng interogasyon ng pamilya ni Atsumu nang kantsawan sila ng Mama nito na  _ mag-kiss. _

"Oo nga, 'bal! Kiss naman kayo bilang gift kay Mama."

Nanigas si Kiyoomi sa dining table nang maramdaman ang braso ni Atsumu sa baywang niya, pumipisil at wari bang nanghihingi ng permiso. Nakapagtataka na hindi ilag si Kiyoomi sa ideya na iyon, mas takot pa siya sa katotohanan na hindi siya aalma kung hahalikan siya ni Atsumu sa harap ng pamilya nito.

Walang gumagalaw sa kanilang dalawa, humihigpit lang ang kapit nito sa baywang niya habang siya naman ay sa tuhod ni Atsumu nakahawak. Kaya walang nakapaghanda nang sabay silang lumingon sa isa't isa.

Halik lang sana iyon sa pisngi ngunit mabilis na dumaplis ang labi ni Atsumu sa kanya. Malambot iyon, mainit, at mabilis na pumikit si Kiyoomi nang marahang igalaw ni Atsumu ang bibig sa kanya.

Kusang pumikit ang mata niya, nanginginig ang mga daliring wala nang lakas na nakapatong lang sa hita nito. Saglit lang iyon ngunit pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay may nabuksang kung ano sa sarili niya. 

Pagdilat niya ay nakita niya ang pamumula ng mukha't leeg ni Atsumu habang nakatingin sa kanya. Pinahid nito ang gilid ng labi niya bago muling humalik sa ilong ni Kiyoomi.

Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Kiyoomi sa sari-saring emosyon na pumuno sa dibdib niya. Bumalik lang siya sa huwisyo nang umirit lahat ng tao at binangga ni Atsumu ang balikat sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


Damang-dama na ni Kiyoomi ang tensyon sa buong paligid niya habang nakikipagkuwentuhan sa mga kamag-anakan ni Atsumu. Mainit ang titig nito sa likuran niya sa may di kalayuan.

"Mabuti naman at sinagot mo ang anak ko. Alam mo bang walang ibang bukambibig 'yan kundi ikaw? Torpeng-torpe sa iyo."

"Po, Tita?"

Tumawa lang si Mama Miya sa kanya, kita niya kung saan namana ni Atsumu ang ngiti nito. "Huwag mo nang isipin. Ang sa akin lang e alagaan mo ang anak ko. Nakikita ko namang nagmamahalan kayo. Huwag mong sasaktan 'yan ha?"

Lumunok si Kiyoomi. Kusang humabi ang dila ng mga bagay na hindi naman totoo. "Hindi naman po mahirap gustuhin si Atsumu. Nagpipikunan pa rin po kami kagaya ng dati pero makaaasa po kayo na aalagaan ko po siya kagaya kung paano po niya ako alagaan."

  
  


_ Nagpatuloy ang araw nila. _

  
  


\--

  
  


Pagsapit ng gabi ay tulala si Kiyoomi habang nakatitig sa puting kisame ng kuwarto ni Atsumu. Hinihintay niyang makatapos ito sa paliligo dahil mukhang tinamaan ito sa pakikipagsabayan sa inuman.

Kailangan nilang mag-usap dahil baka hindi na dumating ang tamang panahon para sa bagay na ito. Napakarami na nilang linyang tinawid, at ito na yata ang pinaka-hindi kayang isawalang-bahala ni Kiyoomi.

Hinalikan siya ni Atsumu, una sa lahat. Pagkatapos ay malalaman niyang  _ matagal  _ na siyang gusto ng kaibigan. Kaya lang ay mabigat na ang mata ni Kiyoomi. Maaliwalas ang pakiramdam niya at busog ang puso at tiyan na kaya ang usapan ay nauwi lamang sa tulog.

Kung naalimpungatan siya sa gitna ng pagkakahimbing ay hindi niya iyon pinansin, bagkus ay umikot siya ng higa papaharap kay Atsumu. Inilusot niya ang binti sa hita nito at saka yumakap din ng mas mahigpit sa baywang nito.

“Ano ba ‘tong ginagawa natin, Atsu?” inaantok na wika ni Kiyoomi habang halos hindi na niya maimulat ang mata. Masarap sa pakiramdam ang mga kamay ni Atsumu na humahagod sa buhok niya. Paboritong-paborito ng labi nito ang noo ni Kiyoomi.

Narinig niya ang paos na tinig ni Atsumu. “Hindi ko rin alam, Omi. Pero masaya ako na kasama ka. Hindi ako nagsisisi sa halik natin kanina. Ikaw ba?”

Marahan siyang umiling bilang sagot at bahagyang ngumuso bago naramdaman ang pagdampi ng halik sa labi niya.

_ “Okay tayo, Atsu. Okay tayo. Kaya lang hanggang kailan tayo ganito?” _

_ “Hanggang kailangan mo ako, Kiyoomi. Hangga’t gusto mo.” _

  
  
  


_ Kung anuman ‘tong ginagawa nila ni Atsumu ay ayaw nang matapos iyon ni Kiyoomi. At unti-unti niyang napagtanto na kahit nasa pagitan siya ng pag-aagaw ng antok at realidad ay nakuha niya ang sagot.  _

_ Sabi na nga ba siya ang talo rito. _

  
  


_ Mahal na niya si Atsumu. _

  
  
  
  


_ At pagmulat ng mata niya, habang nasusulyapan ang payapang mukha ni Atsumu ay alam ni Kiyoomi na hindi panaginip lahat ng ito. Hindi basta lumilipas sa isang gabi ang damdaming pilit nang umaapaw at malapit ng sumabog. _

_ Habang nakatingin sa lalaki ay ayaw na niyang matapos o mauwi lang sa wala ang lahat ng ito. Kalahating taon ng buhay ni Kiyoomi ay naranasan niya kung paano maalagaan at kung paano mahalin.  _

_ Kaya takot siyang magbago ang lahat. Nilunok niya ang kaba at sumiksik sa dibdib ni Atsumu. Umaasang ang tibok ng puso nito ay si Kiyoomi rin ang nilalaman. _

  
  


~

  
  


Lumipas ang ilang linggo nang hindi sila nagkakasabay pumasok. Parehas na kasi silang abala sa year-end responsibilities nila sa opisina. Isa pa ay magkahiwalay silang magce-celebrate ng holidays ni Atsumu. Kanina pa nagmumukmok si Kiyoomi habang nasa tabi siya ni Motoya na nagpi-prito ngayon ng lumpiang shanghai.

Isang linggong nasa probinsya si Kiyoomi at sa pagkakaalam niya ay nasa magulang naman ni Atsumu ang lalaki. Hindi na nila napag-usapan ang tungkol sa halik ngunit alam ni Kiyoomi na may nagbago sa pagitan nila. Ayaw niyang pangalanan ngunit paulit-ulit siyang kinakatok sa panaginip ng halik na ‘yon. Nasa dulo ng dila niya ang mga salita habang napapansin niyang palaging nagli-linger ang tingin ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Hindi manhid si Kiyoomi, kaya lang ay ayaw naman niyang mag-assume at ayaw niyang umasa, kaya lang ay pagdating kay Atsumu ay nanghihina talaga siya.

Bumuntong-hininga siya at hinampas siya ng siyanse ni Motoya. “Para saan na naman ang buntong-hininga na ‘yan? Hoy, baka nakakalimutan mo, mamaya bagong taon na! ‘Yung mukha mo parang araw ng patay pa rin.”

“Toya naman!” himutok ni Kiyoomi at hininaan ang apoy ng nilulutong gulay.

“Huwag mo akong ma-Toya Toya riyan! Anong problema mo?!”

“Si Atsu,” bulong ni Kiyoomi. “Hinalikan ako noong birthday ng Mama niya.”

“Ay praise God, may itlog na kayo pareho! Tell me, kayo na! Tell me tinototoo mo na o huhugutin ko ‘yang buhok mo sa anit.”

Umiling si Kiyoomi at ngumuso. “Hindi kami nag-usap. Anong gagawin ko, Motoya! Nakikita ko ‘yung shanghai, nalulungkot ako kasi favorite ni Atsumu ‘yan.”

Suminghot si Kiyoomi. Isang linggo na siyang nangungulila sa  _ boyfriend niyang hilaw _ at hirap na hirap na siyang itago rito ang totoong nararamdaman. “Mahal ko na siya. Oh my god, Toya. Mahal ko si Atsumu.”

“Ay santisima! Nadamay pa ang kawawang shanghai. Tumuhog ka, isipin mo si Atsumu ‘yan. Nakakaloka kang kulot ka! Sobrang obvious mo na kaya, noong inuwi mo pa lang siya rito. I think matagal na kayong nagmamahalan pero natatago niyo lang sa pikunan kaya walang bumibigay sa inyo. Ibaba mo na ang brip mo, insan. Ceasefire na kamo.”

Kinuskos ni Kiyoomi ang mata at dumukot na lang ng shanghai sa plato habang tinitingnan ang teleponong walang bahid ng kahit anong text o paramdam man lang kay Atsumu. 

  
  


_ Baka nga hindi ito totoo lahat. Baka nga pagkatapos ng kasal ni Motoya ay tapusin na ni Atsumu ang anumang ugnayan sa pagitan nila. _

  
  


Kaya nga habang nanonood ng new year countdown sa TV, habang malakas ang ihip ng mga torotot na tumatalbog sa dingding ng bahay nila, habang nanood ng fireworks display ay halos mapugto ang hininga ni Kiyoomi nang limang minuto bago mag-alas dose ng hatinggabi ay tumunog ang telepono niya.

Maingay din sa kabilang linya, wari bang ang paghinga nila ang nagpapabatid ng katotohanang naririnig nila ang isa’t isa.

“Hello, Omi,” bungad ni Atsumu at sapat na iyon para magsirko ang puso ni Kiyoomi. “Ano handa niyo ngayon? Kinukumusta kayo nila Mama at Papa. Miss ka na raw nila.”

Ngumuso siya, “Sila lang ba? Ako ba hindi mo miss, Atsu?”

Napuno ng paru-paro ang sikmura ni Kiyoomi nang marinig ang tawa nito. “Miss. Miss na miss na po, baby ko. Nauna ka kasing umuwi, hindi man lang tayo nakalabas bago ka umalis ng Manila. Ako ba, na-miss mo na?”

“Sobrang busy mo kaya! Sungit-sungit mo pa sa unit mo kaya umuwi muna ako sa amin. Baka awayin mo lang ako. Siyempre, miss na rin kita.”

Lahat ng tampo ni Kiyoomi noong nagdaang linggo ay nawalang parang bula dahil sa paglalambing ni Atsumu.

“Bawi na lang ako pagluwas mo rito. Sa unit ko na ikaw mag-stay next year, Omi. Mag-move in ka na sa akin, please?”

_ 10… _

_ 9… _

_ 8… _

  
  


“Okay, Atsu. Magpapaalam muna ako kina Mama ko. Pero oo na ang sagot ko. Ikaw pa rin naman kasama ko sa wedding ni Toya, di ba?" Alam niyang mali na naman itong ginagawa nila. Patong-patong nang kalituhan ito para sa kanilang dalawa, kaya lang ay ano bang magagawa kung hirap silang ipaalam ang nararamdaman sa isa’t isa?

"Yes. As long as you need me, Omi."

  
  


_ 7… _

_ 6… _

_ 5… _

_ 4… _

  
  


_ “Omi?” _

  
  


_ 3… _

  
  


_ “Hmm?” _

  
  


_ 2… _

  
  
  


_ “Happy new year, Omi ko.” _

  
  


_ 1… _

  
  


_ “Happy new year, Atsu.” Mahal kita. _

  
  


_ Pero saka na. _

  
  


_ Saka na niya sasabihin kapag sigurado na. _

  
  
  
  
  


Balak sana ni Kiyoomi na umamin ngayong kasal ni Motoya. Nag-leave sila ni Atsumu para hindi sila magahol sa oras. Sa probinsya pa rin napagdesisyunan ni Motoya na magpakasal. Sa isang resort sila pinag-stay malapit sa venue ng garden wedding nito.

Kaya lang nagdilim ang paningin ni Kiyoomi nang makita at marinig niya ang pamilyar na takatak ng heels sa lobby ng resort. Magpapahinga na sana si Motoya matapos ang kuwentuhan nilang dalawa ngunit pareho silang nanlamig sa hindi inaasahang  _ bisita. _

Tita nila iyon. Si  _ Veronica _ na bunso sa kapatid ng mga nanay nila. Nasa mid-thirties pa lang ito at hindi mo mapapansin ang edad sa hitsura at hulma ng katawan ng babaw. Hiwalay ito sa asawa at hindi nagkaanak.

Hindi naman marahil sa pangmamasama ay mayroon itong reputasyon na  _ ahasin _ or more likely  _ akitin _ ang matitipuhan nitong kasintahan nilang magpipinsan. Last time, biktima nito ang boyfriend ni Mika.

"Motoya, my inaanak! Sumakto ba ako ng uwi? I came home for the wedding. Ate Baby and Ate Belen said na hindi ko 'to dapat palagpasin."

Bumuga ng hangin si Kiyoomi at doon siya nilingon ng tiyahin. "Oh hi, Kiyo! It's so nice to see you here! Balita ko, may boyfriend ka na raw. Baka naman gusto mong ipakilala si Tita."

Eksaktong pumasok naman si Atsumu, na agad nagliwanag nang makita si Kiyoomi. Dinamba siya agad ng yakap nito. "Kumuha ako ng salad, sabi ni Mama mo ipag-uwi raw kita. Dala ko na rin mga binilin mo, love."

Lumunok si Kiyoomi at dama niya ang kaba habang nakaakbay si Atsumu sa kanya at hawak naman siya sa braso ni Motoya.

_ "Bes, ilayo mo kay Tita. Baka hindi ka pa nakakaamin, nadagit na sa iyo si boylet mo." _

Ngumuwi si Kiyoomi, mapag-angkin niyang inangkla ang braso niya sa balakang ni Atsumu. "Tita Veron, si Atsumu po, boyfriend ko. Atsu, this is Tita Veron, bunsong kapatid nila Mama."

Inabot ni Atsumu ang kamay ng babae para magmano, ngunit kita ni Kiyoomi kung paano nito hinalikan ang pisngi ng boyfriend niya.

"It's nice to meet you, Atsumu. See you around." Kumindat pa ito bago lumapit kay Motoya at nagpa-assist sa kuwartong designated para rito.

Agad namang nagmartsa si Kiyoomi pabalik sa kuwarto nila, lalo na nang makita ang pulang marka sa pisngi ni Atsumu.

"Baby naman, huwag mo naman ako takbuhan. Nag-uwi na nga ako ng mga gusto mo. Pati 'yung naiwan mong medyas. Buti may ekstra sa damitan mo sa bahay niyo."

Umirap siya, "Baby mo mukha mo! Linisin mo nga 'yang pisngi mo, gumugusto ka e! Gumugusto ka sa Tita ko, ano!"

"Ha? Ano sinasabi mo diyan? Loko?! Ngayon ko lang nakilala e. Ako ba humalik?! Nagulat din ako noong hinalikan ako. Teka nga! Kiyoomi, nagseselos ka ba?"

Pabulong-bulong pa siya sa gilid nang hatakin siya ni Atsumu at mapaupo sa kandungan nito.

"Nagseselos ka. Aminin mo, nagseselos ka kanina! Omi, naman. Bakit? E ikaw nga lang 'tong gusto ko ha. Wala naman akong ibang nakikita maliban sa iyo. Seselos pa ba ang baby ko?"

Nanlambot si Kiyoomi nang sunod-sunod na halikan ni Atsumu ang labi niya. Matutunog iyon at sa kada dampi ay nauubusan ng hangin ang sistema niya.

"Atsu," daing ni Kiyoomi bago kinupkop ang mukha nito. Humalik siya sa noo nito at saka tumitig sa makislap na mata ng lalaki. "Puwede bang usap tayo bukas? Seryosong usap?"

Tumango lang si Atsumu bago siya hinila pahiga sa kama. Niyakap nila ang isa't isa. Nakalimutan na ang fruit salad na paborito ni Kiyoomi dahil mas gusto na niya ang init ng bisig ni Atsumu sa kanya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


The weather was fine. Maliwanag ang bukas ng langit, katulad na lang ng kasal ni Motoya at Tatsuki. It was an intimate wedding. Masaya ang lahat at mukhang nabiyayaan silang lahat sa kasal na ito. 

Dati ay hindi naman nag-iisip ng ganito si Kiyoomi. Masaya na siya noon sa piling ng magulang pati ng corgi niyang si Peachy hanggang sa i-invade ni Atsumu ang buhay niya. 

At ngayong katabi niya ito habang sinasalubong nila ang bagong kasal ay gusto na rin niyang makasama ang lalaki habambuhay.

Lagpas kalahating taon na silang nagpapanggap ngunit hindi na alam ni Kiyoomi kung peke pa ba ito o hindi na. Mayroong maliit na pag-asa sa puso niya na sinasabing ituloy niya na ang pag-amin, dahil alam niyang hindi tatagal si Atsumu kung hindi sila pareho ng nararamdaman.

  
  


Kaya nga nang magsimula ang reception ay bantay-sarado na niya si Atsumu, lalo na sa  _ mapagtiyag _ niyang Tita Veron na  _ malagkit _ ang tingin dito. Nakitabi pa ito sa lamesa nila at napagitnaan nila si Atsumu.

Wari bang sinasadya nitong pikunin si Kiyoomi dahil alam ng tiyahin na peace loving siya. Hindi niya kayang magsimula ng away dahil hindi niya ugaling maging ganoon.

Imbis tuloy na magkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Kiyoomi ay lalo lang siyang nabuwisit at nagdamdam. Mukhang hindi rin napapansin ni Atsumu ang pagtamlay ng mood ni Kiyoomi dahil mas interesado pa itong makipag-usap sa Tita Veron niya.

Ni hindi man lang din siya makakain o makalunok dahil nahihirapan siyang huminga. Ang babaw-babaw pero naiiyak at nasasaktan si Kiyoomi ngayon.

"Sa labas lang ako, pahangin lang." Dinabog ni Kiyoomi ang kubyertos bago siya tumayo sa kinauupuan at wala sa sariling nagpunta sa garden. Naiinis siya dahil siya naman ang nagdala sa sarili niya sa sitwasyon na ito.

Pumayag-payag siya gayong rurupok din siya sa huli. Ngayon na nagsi-sink in kay Kiyoomi na baka matagal na nga niyang mahal si Atsumu kagaya nang dinidikdik ni Motoya sa utak niya noong una palang.

Walang lumipad na sparks, walang nakakagulat. Plain and simple lang na realization na mahal na niya ito.

Itinatago lang ni Kiyoomi iyon sa pagkapikon kay Atsumu ngunit siya lang naman ang may kakayahang magtiyaga sa mga kalokohan at kagaguhan ng lalaki.

Kung dati ay kaya niyang tiisin na hindi ito makita, ngayon yata ay mawala lang si Atsumu ay naloloko na si Kiyoomi. Hindi na siya mapakali. Wala namang nagsabi sa kanya na sa ganito sila mauuwi. E di sana ay mas prinotektahan ni Kiyoomi ang puso niya noong una pa lang.

Pinahid ni Kiyoomi ang luhang tumulo sa pisngi at naramdaman niya ang presensya ng pinakabuwisit na lalaking nakilala sa buong buhay niya.

"Hinahanap ka na sa loob, mahal. Anong problema, okay ka lang ba?"

Hinawi niya ang kamay ni Atsumu at kinuskos ang lintik niyang mata na ayaw na yatang tumigil sa pagluha ngayon.

  
  


_ Mahal. _

  
  


_ Tanginang mahal 'yan. _

  
  


"Mahal? Okay ka lang, Atsumu? Puwede mo nang itigil 'tong palabas mo. Puwede ka nang makipaghiwalay sa akin. Gusto mo sa Tita ko? Gusto mo sa iba? Huwag mo na akong pagtiyagaan, alam ko namang naaawa ka lang sa akin kaya mo ginagawa 'to."

Hinablot siya ni Atsumu at sapilitang hinuli ang tingin niya. "Teka, teka! Kiyoomi, isa-isa lang. Anong pinanggagalingan nitong galit mo? May ginawa ba ako? Okay lang naman tayo kagabi hanggang kanina ha?"

"Ewan ko. Okay ba tayo, e mas gusto mo pang kausap 'yung Tita ko? Gusto mo ilakad kita, okay lang naman sa akin. Alam ko namang fake lang 'to. Hindi naman totoo 'to, 'di ba, Atsumu?"

Nakita niya ang pagdaan ng sakit sa mata ni Atsumu. "Tangina," sirit nito. "Ganyan kababa 'yung tingin mo sa akin, Kiyoomi? Peke? Well it was never fake to me! At least para sa akin, lahat ng ginawa ko totoo. Kung nagseselos ka, aminin mo! Hindi 'yung kung anu-anong binabato mo sa akin! Ikaw lang ba ang nasasaktan dito?"

Napikon na rin si Kiyoomi at nauubos na rin ang pasensya niya. "E ano sa iyo kung nagseselos ako? May pakialam ka ba? Mahal mo ba ako ha?! Ano, Atsumu!"

"Hindi ka nakikinig, Kiyoomi?! Kakasabi ko lang, 'di ba? Lahat ng pinakita ko, pinaramdam ko sa 'yo ay totoo. Hindi ako magpapakatanga ng halos ilang taon sa 'yo kung hindi kita mahal! Tangina naman, manhid ka ba!"

Humikbi si Kiyoomi, "Hindi naman ako magkakaganito kung wala akong nararamdaman, Atsumu! Naiinis ako na mahal kita. Naiinis ako kasi hindi ko alam kung paano sasabihin na totohanin na natin 'to. Ang sakit-sakit na, Atsu."

Halos mapaupo na si Kiyoomi sa may damuhan, mabuti na lang at nasalo siya ni Atsumu. Pinagsusuntok niya ang dibdib at likod nito hanggang sa manghina siya. Hanggang sa matunaw na sa mga yakap nito.

_ "Baby,"  _ masuyong tawag ni Atsumu sa kanya. "Tingin ka sa akin, please?"

Iniangat ni Kiyoomi ang basa niyang mukha na nakabaon sa leeg ni Atsumu. Agad nitong pinahid ang mga luha niya.

"Alam mo ba kung bakit kita nilapitan noong college tayo? Gusto lang talaga kitang kaibiganin noong una kaso ang dali-dali mong mahalin kahit lagi kang masungit sa akin, kaya hindi ko na napigilan."

"Atsu—"

"Ako muna, Omi. Puwede ba? Nandito na rin naman tayo, wala nang mawawala sa akin." Mabilis na tumango si Kiyoomi. "Bago ka pa um-oo sa plano ko, sinabi ko na kina Mama na iuuwi kita sa bahay kasi ikaw 'yung mahal ko. Alam ko baka magalit ka kasi hindi ako naging honest sa iyo, kaya I'm sorry, Omi. Ang hirap mo kasing abutin, kaya okay lang sa akin noon kung hanggang kailan mo lang ako kailangan, kaso ang damot ko. Hindi ko pala kayang makita ng iba kung ano 'yung nakikita ko bago matulog saka pagkagising natin. Ang damot ko na handa akong magtiis sa kahit ano lang ang kaya mong ibigay sa akin."

"Atsumu," hikbi ni Kiyoomi. Sigurado siyang lukot na lukot na ang mukha niya sa pag-iyak. Hindi na niya kayang pigilan kung anong nararamdaman niya. "Hindi mo naman kailangang magtiis kasi kaya ko 'yong ibigay ng buo sa 'yo. Hindi ko na alam kung anong buhay ko bago tayo napunta rito. Mahal din kita, noong birthday pa ni Mama mo. Takot lang ako na aminin sa iyo. I'm sorry."

Lumuwag ang puso ni Kiyoomi, mas lalo pang lumaki ang nararamdaman niya nang marinig ang tawa ni Atsumu at punuin ng halik ang buong mukha ni Kiyoomi.

"I love you, Omi. Tangina, ang saya ko. Mahal kita, puwede ko nang sabihin sa iyo."

Ngumiti siya nang malambing kay Atsumu, wala na siyang ibang nakikita kundi ito at ito lamang. Wala nang ibang gustong mahalin si Kiyoomi kundi si Atsumu lang. 

_ Paanong ang taong kinaiinisan mo ay siya rin palang bubuo ng kulang sa buhay mo? Wala nang pakialam doon si Kiyoomi.  _

_ Mas gusto na lang niyang buwisitin at mahalin siya ni Atsumu sa araw-araw. Kahit mapikon siya ay ayos lang basta si Atsumu ang dahilan ng lahat. _

Sinabit ni Kiyoomi ang braso sa leeg ni Atsumu at hinuli ang labi nito para ibuhos ang pangungulila at pananabik sa isang halik. Binuhos ang tiniis na pagmamahal na hindi niya masabi-sabi noon dito.

"I love you too, Atsu. Babawi ako sa iyo, m-mahal. Nandito na ako. Nandito na tayo. Totohanin na natin 'to?"

  
  


Pinagbangga ni Atsumu ang ilong nila at kumislap ang mata nito sa tuwa. Gusto ni Kiyoomi na siya lang ang magiging dahilan ng bawat ligaya nito.

  
  


"Omi, kailangan pa bang totohanin kung simula pa noong una e hindi naman na biro 'to sa ating dalawa?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Kiyoomi, Atsumu? Anong ibig sabihin nito?!" _

  
  
  


Nagkatingin silang dalawa at hinawakan ang kamay ng isa't isa. Kaya na nilang harapin ito ng magkasama.

  
  


Hindi na nila kailangang magpanggap o magtago pa.

  
  
  


_ Dahil totoo na ang lahat ng ito. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Epilogue: 1 year later.**

  
  
  


Hindi natuwa noong una ang pamilya nila sa pagpapanggap para lang maitaboy ang pagpipilit ng mga ito na hanapan sila ng karelasyon.

Pero nag-sorry rin sa kanila ang mga magulang sa pampe-pressure ng mga ito na magkaroon sila ng significant other. Sa bandang huli ng lahat ng ito ay pinatunayan naman nila sa kani-kaniyang pamilya na mahal nila ang isa't isa. At botong-boto ang mga magulang sa kanila buhat pa man noong una.

Nag-move in na rin si Kiyoomi sa unit ni Atsumu. Nagsama na sila sa iisang bubong at pinagpatuloy kung saan sila huminto, dahil wala namang nagtapos sa pagitan nila.

  
  


"Mahal, bilisan mo na. Baka ma-late tayo sa dinner natin."

Inaayos ni Kiyoomi ang sinturon ng pantalon niya nang bigla siyang magulat dahil nasa loob ng kuwarto nila ang Mama niya.

"Mama? Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito?"

Nakita niya ang maluha-luhang mata ng kanyang ina ngunit nakangiti ito ngayon. "Bunso ko, proud na proud ako sa iyo. Sa inyo ni Atsumu. Kaya lang may sasabihin si Mama sa iyo, may gusto sana akong i-reto. Magugustuhan mo 'to, baka iwan mo pa ang  _ baby  _ mo dahil dito."

Takang-taka si Kiyoomi nang marahan siyang hilahin ng kanyang ina palabas ng kuwarto at makitang naroroon din ang magulang at kapatid ni Atsumu.

At sa gitna niyon ay nakaluhod ang guwapong-guwapo niyang boyfriend kahit pamuwisit pa rin ito.

"Kiyoomi," puno ng emosyon ang tinig nito. "Ako pala ang reto ni Tita sa 'yo. Baka naman puwedeng samahan mo ako habambuhay, mahal ko? Happy anniversary, Omi ko. Pakasalan mo ako?"

  
  


Wala mang experience si Kiyoomi sa relasyon o pag-ibig noon, tinuruan siya ni Atsumu kung paano magmahal ng totoo.

Hinila niya patayo si Atsumu at pinuno ng halik buong mukha nito hanggang sa magtagpo na ang mga labi nila.

May bigat na sa palasingsingan ni Kiyoomi. May bigat na, may pag-angkin na.

_ Kanilang-kanila na ang isa't isa. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Oo naman, Atsu. Pakakasalan kita. Gusto mo ngayon na? Mahal na mahal kita." _

  
  


_ "Mahal na mahal din kita, Omi ko." _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dahil sa huli, nagwagi ang reto ni Tita. Nauwi ni Atsumu ang limang taong pag-ibig niya. _

  
  
  


_ -wakas. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> nagustuhan niyo ba?! maraming salamat for reaching this far!! mangyaring sigawan lamang ak sa comment box o sa aking twitter, @sadbottomi!!! thank you thank you!!


End file.
